1. Field of the Invention
A problem which has become of increasing importance in recent years is pollution of the environment and not the least noted contributor to this problem is pollution by oil spills on waterways and land areas. Public reaction and government sanctions have been so severe that such pollution is becoming an important factor in the economic survival of many industrial enterprises.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,855,152 and 4,011,175 disclose a method of making a composition which is extremely useful in absorbing hydrocarbons and compounds for selectively absorbing hydrocarbons which compounds, when introduced into or contacted by petroleum hydrocarbons, will selectively absorb the petroleum from land and water areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,773 is directed to a device for retaining hydrocarbons discharged from damaged holes of ships during drydocking. It is also known to provide pervious containers for hydrocarbon selective absorbents, which containers or booms effectively prevent the spread of hydrocarbon spills and selectively absorb such hydrocarbons. It is also known to provide filter tanks and pervious fencing behind which or into which oil absorbent material is maintained thereby acting as a filter medium.